Kraftwerk zu verkaufen
Kraftwerk zu verkaufen ist die elfte Episode der dritten Staffel. Sie wurde erstmals am 4. Februar 1993 im deutschen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt. Handlung Homer verkauft Anteile, die er von seinem Kraftwerk hält, für 25 Dollar, um sich davon Bier zu kaufen. Am gleichen Nachmittag kommen Gerüchte über einen angeblichen Verkauf des Kraftwerks auf. Der Kurs steigt dadurch sprunghaft an. Am nächsten Tag sind Homers Kollegen reich und Mr. Burns verkauft das Kraftwerk tatsächlich für 100 Millionen Dollar an eine deutsche Firma. Nach der Übernahme verliert Homer seinen Job und wird depressiv. Eines Abends, als er in Moes Taverne ein Bier trinkt, begegnet er Mr Burns mit Smithers, die sich nach Burns Rückzug aus der Geschäftswelt auf ein Bier treffen wollen. Homer ist respektlos und sagt seinem ehemaligen Chef deutlich, was er von ihm hält und Bart, der Homer nach Hause holen soll, tritt Burns auf den Fuss. Auch andere Gäste legen sich mit Burns an, der mit Smithers hastig aus der Bar flüchtet. Durch diesen Vorfall begreift Burns, dass man ihn nicht länger fürchtet, weil er mit seinem Kraftwerk auch seine Machtposition aufgegeben hat. Er entschließt sich, seine Firma zurückzukaufen. Die Deutschen haben inzwischen entdeckt, dass es sie weitere 100 Millionen Dollar kosten würde, das Kraftwerk halbwegs sicher zu machen. Burns einigt sich mit den Deutschen und sie sind schließlich einverstanden, ihm die Firma für nur 50 Millionen Dollar zurückzuverkaufen. Burns stellt Homer wieder ein, um sich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt an ihm rächen zu können. Charaktere *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Waylon Smithers *Charles Montgomery Burns *Itchy *Scratchy *Scott Christian *Milhouse van Houten *Martin Prince *Morris Szyslak *Patty Bouvier *Selma Bouvier *Knecht Ruprecht *Snowball II *Carl Carlson *Charlie *Lenny Leonard *Kent Brockman *Bürgermeister Quimby *Larry *Jasper Beardley *Abraham Simpson *Barney Gumble *Sam *Herman Hermann Musik *Morgenstimmung - Edvard Grieg (1876) - Läuft bei der Itchy & Scratchy Folge im Hintergrund. *Muß i denn, muß i denn zum Städtele naus - Philipp Friedrich Silcher (1827) - Burns singt es in der DV, nachdem er Smithers das Elvis-Bild gegeben hat. *The Land of Chocolate - Alf Clausen (1991) - Das Lied begleitet Homers Traum vom Land aus Schokolade. *Teddy Bear Picnic - John K. Bratton (1907) - Bart singt es in der OV für die Bargäste. *Hänschen klein - deutsches Volkslied - Bart singt es in der DV für die Bargäste. *Na Na Hey Hey Kiss him goodbye - Steam (1969) - Wird von den Bargästen gesungen, als Burns geht. Anspielungen *House of Pain – Der Beginn des Titels der Itchy & Scratchy Folge heißt so. (House Of Pain Or This Old Mouse) *Ein Käfig voller Helden – Horst sagt, er würde so aussehen wie ein Sergeant Schultz in einer Kriegsgefangenenserie. *Coca Cola und Pepsi – Burns versichert den Angestellten, die deutschen Investoren wären so amerikanisch wie Copsi Cola. Wohl eine Wortmischung aus Coca Cola und Pepsi Cola. *Kennedys Rede vor dem Schöneberger Rathaus - Bürgermeister Quimby sagt zur Begrüßung der deutschen Investoren "Ich bin ein Springfielder" (auch im Original auf Deutsch). *Bild von Richard Nixon mit Elvis Presley - Burns schenkt Smithers ein ähnliches Foto, nur ist auf Nixons Stelle Burns abgebildet. *Kampfstern Galactica - Homer fängt ein Battlestar Galactica-Puzzle an, als er nachts nicht schlafen kann *Der Pate - Burns sagt: „Meine Freunde halte ich mir nah, aber meine Feinde noch näher.“ en:Burns Verkaufen der Kraftwerk es:Burns Verkaufen der Kraftwerk fr:Burns Verkaufen der Kraftwerk pl:Burns Verkaufen der Kraftwerk pt:Burns compra e vende Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 3